Bunny and Marsh
by BoredUnicorn
Summary: Fionna was just dumped by Fire Prince. Marshall Lee wants to make her feel better, but will this change them forever? A Fiolee. I dont own Adventure Time or the picture. Rated T because there will be fighting and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Gumball stared at Fionna and Fire Prince.

"That's why you two can't be together!" He said.

Fionna's face was burnt. Fire Prince barely made it out alive, Fionna was starting to wonder why Cake had even introduced her to Fire Prince in the first place. But it wasn't really introduced in the first place, she had gotten herself into this, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry, PG" She said.

"Don't let something like this happen again" He looked at us then turned away and started to talk to Cake.

"Listen, He's right" Fire Prince said.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Fionna said as she looked into his fiery eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore and you know I can. So now I'd like to stay far away from you. For your own protection and the protection of Aaa." He said.

He could be pretty noble when he wanted to be.

"But, I, I thought that you… liked me." Fionna started to cry.

"I can't even make you feel better by hugging you. Fionna, it's for the best." He started to act fidgety.

"What's wrong?" She started to get suspicious.

"Fine, I just don't want to be with somebody that I can barely even be with. That's it!" He said.

Fionna cried and ran back to Cake.

They talked for a second then Gumball and Fionna got on Cake's back and headed to the treehouse.

"Hey guys?" Prince Gumball asked.

"What is it Gumball?" Cake asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Could you drop me by the Candy Kingdom, I don't want to bother you. Fionna probably wont want me there and I just think it would be better." He said.

Fionna didn't even look at him. She didn't want to look at anything.

"Yes, Gumball." Cake set him down just outside his castle and kept on to the treehouse.

_AT THE TREEHOUSE_

"Fi?"Marshall Lee The Vampire King stared into Fionna's deep blue eyes. "Are you ok?"

He had floated in her bedroom window just seconds before he saw how sad she looked. She was laying on her side with her eyes closed tight. He could tell that she had been crying, and he shouldn't have woken her up, but he had to find out what was wrong. He had to help her.

"No, I'm not." She said.

Marshall had never seen her so sad.

"Tell me what happened, Bunny." He loved calling her Bunny. She usually said something, but not today.

"I don't want to talk about it. " Fionna said.

"Then let's play a game." He said.

"I'm not in the mood, Marsh." Fionna rolled over to her other side so that she didn't have to look at Marshall lee.

"Good. I'll explain the rules." He sat down on the bed and sighed. "If I guess why you're crying in four guesses then I win and you have to tell me EXACTLY what happened. If I don't win then I will go home and let you tell me when you tell me. But either way I get to know."

"But what if I don't want to tell you?" Fionna asked.

"Bunny, you tell me everything. Literally. Last week you told me how you stubbed your toe on the bed in the dark." Marshall stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, Marsh, I'll play the game."

"Is it about Bubba?"

"No"

"Did Cake or GMO do anything?"

"No"

"Was it me?"

"No"

"Oh… That fire boy, huh?"

There wasn't any answer. Just sobs from Fionna.

"Oh, Bunny." Marshall scooted next to Fionna and put a hand on her shoulder.

She sat up and hugged him.

"You still want me to tell you?" She said.

"You don't have to if you can't" Marshall grabbed her bunny hat and shoved it onto his head.

"No, I promised" Fionna said. She was always heroic, even when she was upset.

"So Cake told me that Gumball was jealous of me and Fire Prince so I didn't listen to him when he told me I can't be with him. But… something happened. And now he told me he didn't want to risk it. And I can't" She lost it and started crying again.

"Fionna, I'm so sorry. I hope Everything turns out ok. I… I really care about you" He said.

_Stupid. _He thought. _I shouldn't have said it like that._

"I know, Marsh, but I just don't know what to do" She said.

"I could beat him up for you" He laughed.

"I would love if you did that, and give me back my hat too." She reached for it but he floated away.

He laughed at her. "See, I knew I could make you feel better!"

Cake walked in right as Marshall was floating near the door.

"Marshall Lee! Get out of here you dirty, filthy vampire!" Cake yelled. She was still afraid of him.

"Alright Cake, I'll leave. Just wanted to cheer my Bunny up, that's it." He put the bunny hat on Fionna's head as he floated out the window he came in from.

"Why was HE here?" Cake got all defensive.

"He was just cheering me up, and I thought you didn't mind him anymore." Fionna said as she got out of bed and walked over to Cake.

"I only mind him when he's messing with my girl." Cake smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**So last chapter I mentioned GMO. But I looked on the Adventure Time Wiki and it would still be BMO. So I'm putting it as BMO in all the rest of the chapters. **

Marshall floated over to his couch. Schwabelle tried to jump up onto his lap, but he floated higher just in time. _What am I thinking? Fionna? Really? Of all the girls in Aaa it had to be my best friend, _He thought.

"Bubba would know what to do!" He said all of a sudden. The sun was about to set so he waited for a few minutes then headed off to the Candy Kingdom with his Axe Bass slung around his back.

Marshall Lee was in the lab. He quietly floated up behind Prince Gumball in attack mode. He was SO going to scare Bubba this time.

"Hello Marshall." Gumball said.

"Really, can't just let me have this one?" Marshall sighed. He could never catch a break with this guy.

"Is there anything you need, or is this an informal gathering?"

"In NO way is this formal, but I do need a favor…" Marshall picked up a beaker and swished the liquid around.

"Well I do have time before the zombie flesh I gathered is ready in the solution. So I suppose I can spare some time." Bubba always made Marshall question whether he knew what he was talking about.

"There's this girl. I think I like her but… I'm not sure if I should and something really tough just happened to her so I went to her house and I realized that I treated her differently than I used to… I want some advice." Marshall tried to sound as non-obvious as he could.

"I think you should just tell Fionna." Gumball stared at Marshall he was smiling.

"I never said it was Fionna." Marshall started to get defensive.

"Yeah, but you meant it."

"How would you know, you didn't even know when Bunny had a crush on you… for three years."

"Yes I did." Gumball said "I may seem oblivious to matters of the heart but, I have read many books on the subject. I also examined Ricardia when she came to trick us and take our hearts."

"Wow. Ok. I will then." Marshall floated out of the lab and went to the treehouse.

_AT THE TREEHOUSE_

Beemo was sitting on the couch playing a song from his video games.

"Fionna? Cake?" He shouted.

Beemo turned off his music.

"Helloooooo?" Beemo started to get worried.

Marshall Swooped down from the ceiling. Beemo screamed "Don't kill me, don't kill me!"

"Awww, BMO, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Marshall Lee said.

"Oh I did not know it was you. I'm happy now." Beemo started playing that song again.

"BMO, where are Fionna and Cake?"

"Oh, on the roof sharpening the swords!"

"Ok, bye BMO."

Marshall floated up to the boat on the roof.

"Marsh!" Fionna said.

Cake nodded then handed Fionna a sword she hadn't used in months.

"Hey, Bunny. Are you feeling better?"

"Well, I'm not crying anymore so that's a good sign." She said as she put another sword onto the sharpener.

"Great! I'll help you finish sharpening, then we'll go adventuring." Marshall said as he grabbed Fionna's shoulder and side-hugged her.

"Wait, It's almost nine o'clock, Don't you think it's a little late?" Cake said. She always had to watch out for her girl.

"Not for me, in vampire terms this is mid morning." Marshall said with a half smile.

Cake shook her head and grabbed the sword Fionna just finished sharpening. Marshall grabbed Fionna's favorite sword, her Crystal Sword, from the pile of unsharpened swords and handed it to her.

Fionna quickly sharpened it and handed it to Marshall. They finished sharpening her other swords.

"So, Cake… Can I go? Please." Fionna said with a smile. Marshall smiled too.

"Alright baby, you can go." Cake said "After you help me put these swords away. Last time you guys left me to carry all these by myself I dropped one and almost sliced my pinky toe off."

"DEAL!" Fionna and Marshall said together.

After all the swords were put away, Fionna went upstairs to grab her backpack. Marshall grabbed her Crystal Sword. Then they left.

"So where are we going and what are we going to do?" Fionna asked.

"I dunno, Bunny. I just wanted to go adventuring." Marshall said.

Fionna stopped walking.

"What is it, Bunny?"

"Why have you been calling me Bunny so much lately? You never did that before."

"I don't know, I didn't realize. If you don't want me to I won't."

They kept walking

"Nah, Marsh, it's ok. I kinda like it now. I was just wondering."

"What do you mean, now?"

"I don't know, I just mean now that I need somebody there for me. And you're that somebody." Fionna blushed and looked straight down.

"Bunny, I promise to be by your side no matter what happens to you."

"Thanks Marsh." She looked back up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"So… Pixies or the Ice Queen or wanna hang out at Bubba's?"

"The Ice Queen just flew over us with Prince Gumball so I'd say the Ice Queen." Marshall looked up and saw the Ice Queen headed to her castle.

Marshall handed Fionna her sword and grabbed her by the waist then floated up into the air toward the castle.

_AT THE ICE QUEEN'S CASTLE_

"Let me out Ice Queen!" PG yelled. He was in his pajamas.

"Marry me Gumball, and you could be a king!"

Marshall landed and let go of Fionna.

"GET READY ICE QUEEN, FOR BATTLE!" They screamed.

Fionna was in an attack pose and Marshall was holding the neck of his Axe Bass.

"Ooh, you brought me an actual king." She said.

"Eww, no! I'm Fionna's" He said. The second it left his mouth he turned an even paler grey than he already was.

Fionna's eyes widened. She pushed all the emotion she had down and lunged at the Ice Queen.

The Ice Queen froze Fionna and walked over to Marshall.

"Tell me everything!" She said.

"Let Gumball go, then we'll talk." Marshall had a sly smile.

"Ugh, fine." The Ice Queen walked over to the cage and opened the door.

"Now both of you tell me, I love the gossip." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I shouldn't have ever said that!" Marshall said.

Gumball looked at Marshall Lee. He really was worried about what Fionna would think, which was a big deal because Marshall Lee the Vampire King didn't worry about anything.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to kill the girl?" The Ice Queen said.

"DON'T KILL HER!" Marshall yelled.

"Don't be so insensitive, let him talk at his own pace. He just did something he doesn't think he should've done." PG said.

"Well he should get over it. Did you see her face when he said that? It was precious." Ice Queen said.

"Why are you guys talking like I'm not even here? Seriously." Marshall floated over to the couch and sat down.

He put his hands on his face and put his elbows on his knees.

_FIONNA'S BRAIN_

This is what Fionna was thinking: _She did NOT just freeze me. Oww. My eyes are so cold. Wait… Marshall just said that we were… Well do I want that? Yeah... No… Yes, don't kid yourself. Should I tell him that I do? Well that depends on what he says when I get out of this. If he just plays it off then I'll pretend I didn't hear. It is so cold in here. I wonder what they're doing._

_ICE QUEEN'S CASTLE_

"What should I do?"Marshall was asking for help. He never asked for help.

"Steal her away and lock her in a cage. Works for me." Ice Queen said.

PG just shook his head.

"In my opinion, you have two options: one is to act like this never happened, the other is to just tell her you like her and deal with what she says." PG said.

"What do you think she'll say?"

"She'll probably say 'let me out of this cage' then some hero will show up and save her." The Ice Queen still didn't get that he wasn't going to put her in a cage.

"I mean if I tell her." Marshall said, really asking PG more than the Ice Queen.

"I really don't know. I haven't really noticed a change in her behavior around you. She could've, however, always felt that way about you and neither of us had picked up on it." PG said.

"Are you kidding me, when you said that her eyes lit up and her face melted. She's totally into you." The Ice Queen said.

"Although I don't like to admit it, Ice Queen is right. She did seem to react positively. This time." Gumball said.

"So you think Bunny will be ok with me saying that?" Marshall was still unsure and didn't want to risk anything.

"If you don't feel comfortable then don't tell her, it can wait." PG wasn't positive on Fionna's reaction either.

"I'll unfreeze her now, then you can do whatever you want to do… or don't want to do. Oh and because I now have you guys as friends I'm gonna let you go this time. GUNTIE! GET THE MOVEIES! I WONT HAVE A PRINCE TO ENTERTAIN TONIGHT!"

PG just shook his head and went to stand by the entrance to her cave.

The Ice Queen unfroze Fionna.

She was shivering.

"We worked things out. Let's get you warmed up now, Bunny." Marshall said as he hugged her. She relaxed and let him hold her.

Then she realized what was happening. She tensed up. Marshall let go.

"Sorry." He said.

"About what, Marsh? I just… I'm all stiff from being stuck there for so long. I need to move around." Fionna said.

"Ok. Well if we go to Candy Kingdom Bubba could get us some hot chocolate." Marshall smiled.

The two of them walked over to Gumball.

"I can't carry both of you so we'll all have to walk… except for me." Marshall said.

They left the Cave.

_IN THE DINING ROOM OF THE CANDY CASTLE_

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, Peppermint Maid." Fionna said. "I needed it."

"You're welcome." She said as she left the room.

"Well you two are welcome to stay as long as you wish, but I was sleeping before I was so rudely interrupted by the Ice Queen. Goodnight." He left the room.

"Sometimes I wonder if he thinks the whole world is a play and he has to play the part of the nerd nobody understands." Marshall said.

"I'd say so." Fionna started laughing.

"Do you want me to take you home now? Cake is probably freaking out right now. Can't wait till she claws my face off." He said.

"I wouldn't let her do that."

"I dunno, I left you frozen like that for pretty long."

"You're right, maybe I would let her." Fionna smiled.

"You know, Bunny, It's hard to make the Ice Queen shut up."

"Yeah, I'm usually the one doing it." She smirked.

"I figured, but I didn't know how weird she was."

"Yeah. Hey! We should go adventuring together more often. I always have the best time and as long as I take a sword Cake wont freak about it."

"We should." Marshall picked her up by the waist again and flew her back to the treehouse.

_AT THE TREEHOUSE_

"See you later Marsh." Fionna said while she was walking in the door.

"Bye Bunny." He pretended to fly away, but he turned invisible instead and flew inside.

"Hey baby, have fun?" Cake hugged her then sat down on the couch.

Marshall Lee hovered above their heads. _Is she going to talk about me? What if she says I've been weird lately? What if she says she likes me?_

Fionna sat on the couch too and sighed.

"What happened?" Cake knew Fionna too well. That long sigh meant something was bothering her.

"I, uh. I, uh…"

"what?"

"I think I uh…"

"Is this about Gumball?"

"NO! I'm over him, remember. But it is about somebody else."

Marshall flew out through the window. He didn't want to know if she liked him or not. He didn't even want to know if she was talking about him.

"Just tell me baby." Cake said to Fionna.

"I think I have a crush… On Marsh." Fionna said.


	4. Chapter 4

"The vampire?" Cake asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Fionna said.

"Are you sure he doesn't have you under some sort of mind control?" Cake asked.

"He wouldn't do that to me." Fionna said

"Just tell me why."

"I don't know. I just… Do."

"Ugh. Do I have to kick some vampire buns? Or do I need to kick some sense into you?"

"Cake! I don't know why but I want him to like me back."

"Why would he? Is he even capable?"

"Yes, He's capable." Fionna waited for Cake to respond. When she didn't Fionna kept talking. "Tonight at the Ice Queen's he said something."

"What did he say?" Cake started clenching her teeth.

"Ice Queen said 'Oh, you brought me a king!' so Marsh said 'Eww, I'm Fionna's!' and then the Ice Queen froze me."

"Oh glob. What did he do when you got un-frozen?"

"Well I was freezing so he hugged me for awhile. Then he played it off like nothing happened."

"I don't know what to tell you, Fionna."

Beemo came down the ladder just as Fionna started to talk again.

"Hey, you guys need to sleep. I can't power down with all this talking!" He said. Then he started playing the sleepy kitties lullaby.

"Fine BMO, we'll go to sleep." Cake said

_THE HOUSE OF MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING_

"What the MATH!" He said.

_Do I even know why I like her? She's just so pretty, and her hair is so long, and her smile is so pure, and she totally likes me back… or does she? _Marshall thought.

He floated into his kitchen and grabbed a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge.

"Should I tell her?" Marshall sucked the red out of the strawberry.

He put it into the garbage can.

_Eating is way better with Fionna, she always liked the leftover part._ He thought.

He stopped eating. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

_THE TREEHOUSE_

Cake was asleep. BMO was asleep. Fionna was laying awake in her bed.

She silently slipped out of her sleeping bag. Changed out of her pajamas and into her clothes. Then she walked over to the window Marshall always flew through. She climbed up and onto the roof.

_MARSHALL'S HOUSE_

_Maybe I should check on her. No, It's three AM, she would freak out if she found me staring at her while she slept. I wouldn't blame her either. It's creepy to watch somebody in their sleep. I could go invisible and just see if she's awake but I still think that's creepy. Ugh .I want to tell her. I should write a song. Yeah, that's what I'll do. _

Schwabelle jumped onto the table.

"Stupid Cat." He said.

Marshall floated up the ladder into his room.

He picked up his bass and started writing.

"There. Done."

He floated down into the living room. Schwabelle was sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to go to the Candy Kingdom to wait for Bubba to wake up. Stay here." He started to float out of the room. "Great now I'm talking to a dumb old cat."

_THE CANDY CASTLE_

Marshall floated silently around the castle.

Around six AM Prince Gumball woke up.

"Hey, Bubba." Marshall said from the corner of the room.

Gumball screamed.

"Got you." Marshall said.

"Yeah, you did. What are you doing here?" Gumball was a morning person.

"I wrote this song for Bunny and I want to go over it with you and get your opinion. Then I have to get home. I'm tired. And you can't tell Bunny about this."

"Alright. Go ahead."

Marshall played his song then went home.

_AT THE TREEHOUSE_

"Cake. I'm going to Candy Kingdom. I need to talk to PG." Fionna said

"Ok. I'm going to Lord Monochromicorn's today." Cake said.

"Meet you here at seven tonight."

"Ok, bye." Fionna walked out the door. The real reason she had to go see PG was because she was up all night and needed to talk to someone other than Cake. She had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work.

_THE CANDY CASTLE_

"PG." Fionna said walking up to him. Prince Gumball was in his garden. "I need to talk to you."

"Just tell him." Gumball said.

"How did you-" Fionna was at a loss for words. "I didn't even-"

"You like Marshall Lee, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Fionna's face was blank. She didn't know what was going on.

"Then tell him."

"I actual came to ask you if you know how to sew."

"And to ask me what you should do about Marshall."

"Well, yeah. I was gonna mention it. So do you know how to sew or not?"

"Yes, I do. Come inside."

He showed her into a large sewing room.

_How could I have ever liked this guy? He's pink, he can sew, he plays in his garden all day. Jeez. I needed to get out more. _She thought.

"What do you need me to sew for you, Fionna?" Gumball asked.

"A teddy bear. I need him to look like this." Fionna handed him a picture she had drawn of Hamba, A teddy bear Marshall loved. It was traded for a wand by his ex-girlfriend, Ashley.

"Why do you need a teddy bear?" he looked at her skeptically. Even he was the one who knew how to sew.

"I was going to give it to Marsh. Ashley traded his teddy bear for a magic wand and I thought I'd get him a new one." Fionna started blushing.

"Does this have anything to do with you having a crush on Marshall Lee?" Gumball wasn't stupid, he knew.

"No. It's totally unrelated."

"Alright then." He started to sew.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks PG!" Fionna yelled as she walked out of the Candy Castle. She put the teddy bear into her backpack and kept walking to the treehouse. It was almost seven. Cake would want her home.

Marshall Lee was waiting for her near the treehouse. He had his Axe Bass with him. When he saw Fionna he flew over.

"Hey, Bunny!" Marshall was really excited.

"Hi, Marsh! What's up?" Fionna was just as excited.

"I just finished a song. You want to hear it?" Marshall put his feet on the ground and actually stood instead of floated.

"Algeb- Oh my GLOB. No. Marshall pick me up and fly me away NOW." Fionna was staring behind Marshall.

Marshall turned around and started to get mad. Fire Prince was on his way towards them with a lot of fire elementals. Just as he was about to pick Fionna up and fly her away he realized it was too late.

"He already saw us." Marshall said.

"Marsh, please just take me away." Fionna was getting desperate. She couldn't run anywhere.

"I'll take care of you, Bunny." He grabbed his Axe Bass by the neck. His fists clenched.

When Fire Prince got to them he didn't pay any attention to Marshall Lee.

"Fionna. I wanted to talk to you," FP looked at the Vampire King. "Alone."

Marshall held on to his Axe Bass even tighter. He wanted to kill Fire Prince.

Marshall just stood there with no emotion on his face.

"I want Marsh to stay." Fionna didn't want to deal with FP. At least, not alone.

"But… He might hear." FP said.

"That's the point. I want him here." Fionna said.

"I agree with Bunny. I'm not leaving." Marshall didn't look happy.

"Ok. I just wanted to say that I think we-"

"No." Fionna interrupted him. "I don't want to date you. I don't like you anymore."

"You're still mad." Fire Prince said.

"No. I just don't like you like that anymore. And I don't think I ever will again." Fionna wasn't good at hiding her emotions.

"BUT I LIKE YOU!" FP was screaming now.

"I need to get home." Fionna was about to cry again. She couldn't handle all the emotions going through her head.

Fire Prince turned into his scary fire monster form.

Fionna started walking backwards.

Marshall was in a battle pose, his Axe Bass was in a swinging position.

"Back off fire boy!" Marshall swung his Axe Bass at FP, missing him by only a few inches.

FP screamed at Marshall.

Fionna got her sword out but just stood there for a second. _But I used to like him. He's evil. He'll hurt Marsh if I don't do something. _She thought.

The rest of the Fire Elementals attacked. Fionna swung at them.

"Bunny, get out of here. I don't want you hurt!" Marshall yelled.

"I don't want you hurt!" Fionna yelled.

Marshall dodged a fire ball from Fire Prince. Fionna sliced a Flambit in half.

Marshall swung at FP again and hit him in the arm.

FP screamed again. He turned toward Fionna and punched her right in the face.

"Bunny!" Marshall ran over to her.

Fire Prince went back to his normal state.

"This wouldn't have happened if you floated right back to your little Nightosphere when I told you I wanted to talk to her." FP pushed Marshall on the shoulder, making him take a step back.

"Hey back off. You're the one that keeps hurting her. You burnt her face, confused her, broke her heart, broke her heart a second time, attacked her with fire, punched her in the face which burnt her which made her pass out, looks like she broke her wrist when she fell on it, and now you accuse her best friend of hurting her." Marshall wanted to punch the guy, but he couldn't because he would burn his hand.

"Then let's settle this right now." FP lunged at Marshall. Marsh swung his Axe Bass and missed FP.

"Come on vampire, is that all you've got?" FP was impossible to beat like this. Marshall went invisible.

"Nope." Marshall hit FP on the head with his Axe Bass (not the sharp part).

FP started throwing fire balls randomly in the air. He got frustrated when he couldn't hit Marshall.

"Come and fight me coward." FP's voice was shaking.

Marshall hit him on the head a few more times. FP passed out.

Marshall turned visible again. He picked Fionna up and carried her the rest of the way to the treehouse.

_THE TREEHOUSE_

Cake opened the door.

"Marshall! Fionna! What happened? What did you do to her!?" Cake asked.

"Fire Prince. Please just let me help her. She might have a broken wrist. Her face is burnt. She hit her head as she landed on the ground." Marshall floated inside and up into her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed as Cake entered the room.

"I'm gonna need ice, two bandages, a glass of water, and a towel."

Cake got all the things he needed.

"Tell me what happened to Fionna."

Marshall told her about the fight, what FP had said, and how hurt Fionna looked. He finished the first aid. Marshall pulled the covers over Fionna, leaned over her, kissed her on the cheek, then said "Sleep well, Bunny."

"I'm going to go get Dr. Prince." He flew out the window.

"That boy cares about Fionna." Cake said surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall Lee the Vampire King flew into the Candy Kingdom. Dr. Prince wasn't in his office, so he figured Gumball would be the next best bet.

"Bubba!" Marshall burst through the door to the lab. Gumball jumped. Lumpy Space Prince and Dr. Prince turned away from the lab table.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Prince Gumball could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, What the lumps." LSP said.

"Bunny's hurt. It was fire boy. I need some help. She hurt her wrist and hit her head and got burned on the face." Marshall looked at Dr. Prince. "I was going to get you but you weren't in your office so I flew here to get Bubba."

They all stood there for a second.

"Drama Bomb." LSP said.

"Well come on, she needs our help." Marshall turned and flew to the treehouse.

_AT THE TREEHOUSE_

Marshall Lee flew in through Fionna's bedroom window, down the ladder, and into the living room.

"What are you doing back?" Cake said. She was helping BMO who had gotten stuck in a pile of controller cords.

"Opening your door." Marshall said as he opened the door. The three princes ran in.

"Where is the patient?" Dr. Prince panted.

"Is she ok?" Prince Gumball asked.

"I hope she's not lumping dead." LSP said.

The princes followed Marshall up into Fionna's room. She was still passed out.

Cake stretched up.

"You did quite a good job with this first aid, Cake." Dr. Prince said.

"Oh, I didn't do it. Lover boy here did." LSP gave Marshall a thumps up and a creepy smile. Marshall just stood there awkwardly.

"So, is she going to be ok?" Marshall asked.

"Her wrist is sprained. You treated her burns nicely, so that shouldn't be an issue. Now, her head." Dr. Prince stopped for a minute.

"What?" Marshall was scared. He didn't like that she hadn't woken up yet. He didn't know if she was ok or not.

"She seems to have a concussion." Dr. Prince stood up from sitting beside her "When she wakes up she may experience nausea, vomiting, memory loss, headache, and confusion."

"She'll probably have to tinkle too. Sleeping always makes me have to tinkle." LSP said.

PG gave LSP a dirty look.

"What? I'm just like, stating the obvi." LSP put his hands on his hips.

"What can we do for her, Doc." Cake asked.

"Just be patient with her. And be careful with her wrist." Dr. Prince walked to the ladder and climbed down.

"Wonder when she's going to wake up." Gumball said.

"Or if she's gonna wake up." LSP said.

PG shot daggers at LSP.

"Well, what if she's like, dead and stuff." LSP had a knack for being insincere.

Marshall got tears in his eyes. _What am I doing. I'm the vampire king. I don't cry. I don't cry. I love her. I don't want to lose her. But what if she did die? I would go to the land of the dead for her if I had to._ Marshall thought.

"Don't be so rude, LSP." Gumball was trying to make this better.

Cake just stood there. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her little sister.

She walked over to Fionna's bed and sat next to her. Marshall floated over to her and put his hand on Cake's shoulder.

"Bunny will be ok." He said.

LSP got his camera phone out and took a picture.

"LSP lets go downstairs and leave them alone for awhile." Gumball said.

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than all the other ones. I've kind of got writers block. I'd love it if I got some suggestions. And thanks for the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. Major case of the writer's block. Well, I'm back now and I've posted a new chapter. It might stink because I forced myself to write this. **

Marshall Lee floated down the ladder of the treehouse.

"How long will she be passed out?" He asked Dr. Prince.

"Considering the amount of mental trauma she has gone through, I would say a few days." He said.

Marshall nodded.

"I must be going. I have work in the morning." Dr. Prince said as he walked out the door.

Marshall stood there for a minute thinking.

"Bubba, could you get rid of LSP?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Gumball said. "Hey, LSP, I think Turtle Prince said something about needing you to come over to the library or something like that."

"OHMYGLOB! Thank glob. I totes wanted to leave this lameness. Total downer and the deco is so last year. Laters!" He flew out the door.

"So what's up Marshall?" Gumball said. He was trying to look calm, but he knew it was about Fionna.

"I want to stay here until Bunny wakes up. Could you get some stuff from my house? Like, clothes and stuff?" Marshall looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Gumball started to smile.

"Uh, there's a duffel bag in my closet. Just stuff some clothes in there, Some shirts, jeans, underwear, socks I guess. Then grab my song book from the table in my room. DON'T LOOK IN IT. That should be it. I don't really use anything else." Marshall still looked embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll bring it by as soon as I can. Bye." Gumball walked out the door.

Marshall floated back up the ladder.

"Hey, Cake, Can I crash here until Bunny gets better, just to make sure she's ok?"

"I would normally say no but," She looked at Fionna "I think I could let you sleep on the couch."

"Thanks. Bubba is getting me some stuff right now."

"So you just assumed I would let you stay?" Cake put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd ask anyway."

"Alright, Vampire, you get three chances. Annoy me just three times and you have to go home."

"Wait, three more, or does this time count?" Marshall started to smile.

Cake just turned around and checked Fionna's temperature.

_MARSHALL LEE'S HOUSE_

Gumball opened the door to Marshall's house.

"Whoa!" Gumball shook his head at how messy it was. (It wasn't really that messy, but Gumball is a clean freak so he thought it was a dump.)

Schwabelle rubbed up against Gumball. He pet her. "Hey, kitty cat."

Gumball walked through the house until he climbed the ladder and found Marshall's bedroom.

"Well I guess this is it. And there's the closet." He wasn't talking to anyone but he was slightly creeped out by the dark house in the dark cave.

He opened the door to the closet and picked up the duffel bag. He picked up three shirts, three jeans, six pairs of underwear, and six pairs of socks. He set everything on the bed and folded it neatly. Then put it into the duffel bag. He picked up the song book and set it on top of the clothes.

"That should be it."

_THE TREEHOUSE_

Marshall was sitting by Fionna. Cake was downstairs.

Gumball knocked on the door. Cake opened it.

"Oh, hi Gumball." She said.

"I have Marshall's stuff." He said.

"I'll take it."

"Bye, Cake."

"Later." She closed the door.

She stretched up to the bedroom.

"Marshal, It's 11:00 I'm going to bed." Cake laid down in her drawer.

"Ok. I'll take night time watch. You take day time."

"OK." Cake yawned.

When Cake woke up Marshall was floating about three inches above Fionna's bed, asleep.

Around 5:00 PM. she stretched downstairs and started to make an everything burrito. There was a knock at the door.

She opened it.

"Lord Monochromicorn! I forgot about our date. Fionna's been going through a lot. But…" She looked toward the bedroom. "I guess I could get the vampire to watch her."

Lord Monochromicorn tapped "Ok, take as long as you need sweetie." In Morse Code.

"And I'll bring an everything burrito for us to eat" Cake said.

She walked into the kitchen and wrote a note to Marshall saying she would be back late that night.

"Alright ready to go, Sugar." Cake walked out the door.

Marshall woke up around 6:30 PM. He opened his duffel bag.

"Jeez, Bubba really is OCD." He grabbed a few things then showered.

Hefloated down the ladder and took some strawberries. When he saw the note left from Cake he looked around for Beemo.

"Hey, wanna come up to the bedroom so I can play video games while I watch Bunny." Marshall said.

"Sure, what video game do you want?" Beemo asked.

"Guardians of Sunshine should be fine."

Marshall picked Beemo up and floated into the bedroom. He played Beemo until Cake came home at 11:00.

"Hi, Cake." Marshall said.

"Is she up yet?" Cake asked.

"Nah."

"Ok. Marshall, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure Cake." He had Beemo pause the game.

"You aren't just messing with her feelings, are you? You really like her?"

"I… I yeah. I think I lov- I mean I…" Marshall was embarrassed.


	8. Chapter 8

"I really, really, really like her." Marshall started to blush.

"Good. If I find out that you hurt her, we are going to have a problem." Cake said.

Marshall nodded.

"I'm going to bed." Cake said. Cake climbed into her drawer and fell asleep in a few minutes.

Marshall picked up his song book from the floor. He opened it and started writing.

At 3:00 AM he set his songbook down and floated a few inches above Fionna's bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep Fionna screamed.

"Flame Prince don't hurt Marshall!"

Marshall opened his eyes. Fionna was sitting up and panting.

"Bunny, It's ok. I'm here. You're at home. In your bed." He sat down by her and held her.

Cake got up.

"Get her some water." Marshall said.

Cake nodded.

"What happened?" Fionna asked.

"Fire boy punched you in the face. You passed out. I knocked him out. I took you here then to get Dr. Prince and Bubba. LSP came too. Dr. Prince said you sprained your wrist and had a concussion." Marshall said.

"How long was I passed out?"

"Two days."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And he didn't leave your side once." Cake said as she walked in and handed Fionna the water. She took a sip.

"Really, Marsh?" Fionna was blushing.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I didn't have to kill fire boy for hurting you, Bunny." Marshall smiled at her.

"Thanks Marsh."

"So, Marshall, you should go home for awhile so Fionna can shower and eat and stuff." Cake said.

"Ok. I'll be back to check on you at six tonight. And Cake, be careful with her arm." Marshall smiled, grabbed his duffel bag and Axe Bass, then flew out the window.

"He really was here for two days?" Fionna said.

"Yeah, girl, and he almost said the 'L' word." Cake said.

"What 'L' word?"

"Love. You need to tell Marshall you think he's HOT."

"Isn't that what you told me to tell Gumball?"

"Yeah, well, guys like to be told they're hot."

"I remember you telling me that too." Fionna held her head and got a sour look on her face.

"What is it Sugar?"

"I'm nauseous and have a headache." Fionna said. "I think I'm gonna throw up!"

Cake took her into the bathroom.

By noon Fionna had showered, eaten, and was back in bed.

The doorbell rang at about one.

Cake answered it. Gumball came in.

"Is she awake yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. Woke up at three this morning. Now She's trying to take a nap."

"Ok, I'll go then."

"She won't mind you going up to say hi."

Gumball walked over to the ladder and climbed up.

"Fi?" He asked.

"PG! Hi." She looked exhausted.

"You feeling ok?"

"My head hurts, I'm nauseous, My wrist hurts. But other than that I'm perfectly fine."

"Did you get a chance to give Marshall the bear-thing."

"No. I'll do it later." Fionna was blushing.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry or anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Marsh said LSP came. Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid." Fionna looked desperate.

Gumball told her everything LSP had said. She shook her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Marshall Lee the Vampire King woke up. _Where am I? _He thought. _Oh, yeah, my house, haven't been here in a while. _

He got up out of his bed and floated to his closet. _I remember when Bunny and Cake got stuck in here._ He thought. _That didn't turn out well._

He put a shirt on and laughed.

Schwabelle walked up to him.

"I guess you wan food, cat." He floated down into his kitchen and poured some dry cat food into a dish.

When he turned around he saw his Axe Bass. "I'm gonna sing her the song." He said. "I have to or I'll explode." He grabbed his Axe Bass and flew off.

_THE TREEHOUSE_

Fionna sat up in her bed.

"I hope you're feeling better" BMO said.

"I am, but I can't play video games because of my hand. I can't get up or I'll faint. And if I try to do anything fun, Cake throws a hissy fit. UGH. I wish FP was dead." She said.

"That can be arranged." Marshall said as he floated in the window. He was just on time.

Fionna's eyes lit up. "Marsh!"

"Hey Bunny. Hi BMO."

"Hello Marshall Lee. Would you like to play video games?" Beemo said.

"I actually have to do something, but I will later." Beemo looked sad. He left the room.

"What do you have to do Marsh?" Fionna asked.

"Remember right before fire boy showed up, I told you I wrote a new song?" He was starting to hum and tune his Axe Bass.

"Yeah, I remember. You're going to play it? I love hearing your new songs." She said.

"Well I think you'll especially like this one." He said.

He started to play a tune.

_First Verse_

When I first met you in your tree

I knew you were the one for me

You

I don't know why I have to hide

But please look at the bright side

You

_Bridge_

You Know I don't like to show it

But everybody knows it

_Second Verse_

Standing by your tree at night

There is one thing on my mind

You

Fighting evil Queens and things

Listening to my singing

You

_Bridge_

You Know I don't like to show it

But everybody knows it

_Chorus_

Fi

You complete me

Fi

You are my bunny

Fi

You never do wrong

_Third Verse_

You should know you're my best friend

That doesn't ever have to end

You

The only thing that I would change

Is the last part of your name

You

_Bridge 2_

You know I don't like to show it

But everybody knows it

I cant seem to keep this to myself

_Chorus_

Fi

You complete me

Fi

You are my bunny

Fi

You never do wrong

Fi

I think I love you

Fi 

I know I do

Fi

Please be my girl

Fionna started to cry.

"So, did you like it?" Marshall asked.

Fionna nodded her head.

Marshall smiled."Every part of its true." He said.

"Look in my backpack." She managed to say through her tears.

He opened her backpack and saw it. Hamba, his childhood friend.

"But, Ashley sold this." He said.

He floated over to Fionna.

"Thank you so much Bunny." He said. He sat down on her bed and snuggled up next to her.

"I had PG make it. I hope it looks right." She said.

"Yeah, spot on. How did you remember?"

"I always remember important things." She said.

**Hey, this isn't the last chapter, I promise. As LSP would say "There's a Drama Bomb coming our way." You will freak when you find out what happens. Tell me what you thought of the song too. It's been written since the fourth chapter and I've been dying for the right time to post it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cake walked in. "What are you guys doing?" She was shocked. Fionna was laying her head on Marshall Lee's shoulder. He had his arms around her.

"Oh, uh hi Cake." Fionna said as she sat up.

Cake just stood there with her mouth open.

"Don't worry kitty, I'm being nice." Marshall said.

"What happened while I was gone? I wasn't even gone twenty minutes! And now you two are all tier 3ing it up." Cake said.

"Tier 3?" Marshall was confused.

"Yeah, Cake made up a 15 tier thing for dating." Fionna said.

"Tier 1 is hugging. Tier 2 is smooching. Tier 3 is holdin' each other close. It goes on." Cake said.

"There can't be 15 of them." Marshall said skeptically.

"There are if a Monochromicorn is dating a cat. For you two I'd say there's 10. Unless there's something vampires do that humans can't." Cake said.

"Yeah, vampires do have some special things… It's back to 15." Marshall said.

Cake's phone rang. "Hello? - Gumball - Yeah - He's here - I'll send them over - Well, why not? - Oh! - Bye."

"Marshall go to Candy Kingdom." Cake said.

"Why?"

"Just go." There was urgency in her tone.

"I'll go too." Fionna said.

"NO!" Cake yelled.

Marshall got up and grabbed his Axe Bass.

"Why not? I can handle anything." Fionna said.

"No you can't. You are injured and this is too big for you." Cake said.

"Too big for me? Cake, what's going on?" Fionna asked.

"Fire Prince is back." She said really quietly.

"WHAT!" Fionna stood up "I'll chop that jerk to pieces, I'll kill that freak. I'll, oh." She grabbed her head and sat down on the floor.

"It'll be ok, Bunny. I'll get him for you. Nobody gets away when they hurt you like he did." Marshall had an animal-like look in his eyes.

"Don't kill him, he's not worth it marsh."

He flew out the window.

_THE CANDY KINGDOM_

Marshall saw that nothing was catching on fire, except for a guy with white hair and purple eyes on fire outside a candy shop, but FP was still causing havoc. Gumball was waiting outside the palace.

"Marshall!"

"Why isn't everything melting or burning?" Marshall said as he landed.

"Oh, I have a formula that I had the Morrow pour over the whole kingdom when I saw Fire Prince coming."

"Can I have some?"

"I'm actually out." Gumball shrugged at Marshall.

"Guess I'm on my own then." He flew up to find FP.

Marshall spotted him by the Marshmallow Kids.

"Hey fire brains!" Marshall yelled.

FP turned around "Ah, just the Vampire I wanted to see. But, where's Fionna?"

"Healing from the injuries YOU gave her."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you almost killed her!"

"If you weren't there then I wouldn't have had to fight."

"Yeah but you would've anyway."

"I love Fionna, why would I hurt her?"

"No, I love Fionna. You just think you're perfect and want her. You don't love her like I do."

"That's your own opinion."

Marshall lifted his Axe Bass.

"Bring it on fire boy." He said.

FP threw a fire ball at him. Marshall dodged it then lunged at FP. FP floated up into the air using his fire. Marshall followed. FP threw so many fire balls at Marshall that he fell out of the sky.

_Don't kill him, he's not worth it._ He could hear Fionna say it.

Marshall was hurt. FP punched Marshall. Something in Marshall changed, he felt primal and bloodthirsty. He kicked FP off of him. Grabbed his Axe Bass and hit him in the arm. FP's hand fell off. He didn't seem to notice and kept throwing fire balls. Marshall swung one last time.

FP fell.

He changed back to his normal state. He saw what he had done and ran away. There was no taking it back. He killed Fire Prince.

He got to the treehouse and knocked.

Cake opened it. His shirt was torn and ripped and burned. His pants were burned too. "Marshall! What happened."

"I killed him."

Cake stood back for him to walk in. He was limping. "You killed him?" She didn't trust Marshall completely, but she didn't think he would kill someone.

Marshall nodded. "I need to tell Fionna."

"I don't think…" Cake said.

Marshall gave her a sinister look.

Cake nodded.

Marshall walked into the bedroom.

"Marsh! What happened? Is Candy Kingdom ok? Did anyone get hurt?" Fionna was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Candy Kingdom's fine. Everyone that lives there is fine. I'm a vampire so I'll heal." Marshall was hoping she wouldn't ask the next question.

"What did you do to him?" She looked concerned but not upset.

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't!" Fionna gasped.

"He was trying to kill me!"

"You did!" Fionna's face turned to horror. Marshall Lee: the vampire who fainted at the sight of blood, killed somebody.

"Bunny, I need to explain some things to you. It's about why I did this. It's about my mom."

**You did not expect that. Marsh is going to explain his dark past and why he turned out a non-blood drinker. Exciting! **


	11. Chapter 11

"What does your mom have to do with you killing Fire Prince?" Fionna was frantic. She didn't feel safe.

The vampire king sat down on her bed. She scooted away.

"It started when I was freshly bitten. My mom was the one to do it so I was influenced by her personality. She is filled with chaotic evil. When I get mad there's this primal instinct that takes me over and I can't control it. I didn't mean to kill him, I just couldn't help it." Marshall said.

Fionna was silent.

"Bunny?" Marshall wanted to say something that could help, but he didn't know what to say.

"How do we fix it?" Fionna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is there any way we can break it?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's do it. I don't want to… I mean I don't feel safe when… I just-"

"I get it. I don't want to hurt you if I get mad. You don't want me like this. But, to break the bond I have to go to the Nightosphere."

"I'm with you." She scooted back toward him and laid her head down on his lap. "and for the record I would want whether or not you could kill me at any moment."

They laughed.

"Ok, but I don't think mom will like me bringing you into the Nighosphere. After all the other times, she won't let anything in or out." He said

"Heather Abadeer won't know what hit her." She smiled

"I'm gonna go home for awhile and get some stuff for our trip. See you tomorrow." He grabbed his Axe Bass and flew out the window.

"Fionna?" Cake walked in.

"Yeah, Cake?" Fionna said.

"You ok, Sugar?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking. Marshall said some stuff and I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine. We're going to the Nighosphere tomorrow, hope you don't mind."

"The WHAT! With HIM! But Fionna, he just KILLED FP! And you're comfortable going to the Nightosphere with him?" Cake was freaked out.

"That's actually why we're going. We need to break the bond with his mom and him so that doesn't happen again."

"Fine, you can go. But coming too."

"Ok"

_MARSHALL'S HOUSE_

Marshall flew into his room. He fell asleep.

Marshall woke up at 6:00 PM. He changed into clothes that weren't ripped. Then he grabbed another shirt.

He floated into the kitchen. "Hi, Schwabelle." The cat meowed. "Yeah, I know I haven't been home that much lately… I'M TALKING TO A CAT AGAIN!" He filled a bowl with strawberries then put the lid on it.

Marshall slung his Axe Bass around him then headed to the treehouse.

_THE TREEHOUSE_

Marshall tapped on the window. "Bunny? It's locked!"

Fionna opened it. "Sorry. Cake locked it because I was changing."

"It's cool. Ready to go?" Marshall was actually excited about going to the Nightosphere. He hated it there, but adventuring with Fionna was fun.

"Well… Cake wants to go too. I hope that's ok." Fionna looked down at the floor.

"It's only ok if I can wear your hat the whole trip." He yanked it off her head.

"Hey!" she reached for it but he floated up too high.

"Fine." She said. "You want me to carry your strawberries and shirt in my backpack?"

"Yeah. Will they fit though? You carry a lot of junk in there."

"No there's not!"

"Yeah you do."

After a few minutes they had everything in Fionna's pack spread out on the bed.

"Binoculars, the Enchiridion, glue, the crystal sword, a handkerchief, Cake's snow booties, ketchup, notebook, pencil, yellow sweater, scissors, three socks, flashlight, two buttons, and a cookie." Marshall said.

"So I guess I do need to clean it out."

"I don't even know how you fit all this stuff in there."

"I could take out the glue, ketchup, socks, buttons, and the cookie. But I need all the rest." Fionna crosses her arms.

"How many times do you really use the Enchiridion? Or your yellow sweater? Or Cakes shoe-things?"

"Jeez, fine I'll take out the Enchiridion, but the sweater and booties stay."

Marshall shook his head. "Ok, but there better be enough room for my shirt and strawberries."

"Well, Cake's dulcimer fits in here with all the rest of my stuff so I don't think It should be a problem."

"Why does she even play that thing?"

"She says it's a conversation starter." They started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Cake walked in.

"Nothing." They both said.

"Well, are you guys ready to go? I'm bringing my dulcimer so we can have some music while we adventure."

Fionna and Marshall started to giggle.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Cake was suspicious.

"It's nothing Cake! Hey, Marsh, help me put the stuff we need back into my pack." Fionna said.

They got ready and stood by the wall they always opened portals on.

"Bunny?" Marshall said.

"Yeah, Marsh?" Fionna looked at him.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You can barely stand up for an hour at a time."

"I'll be fine. I can walk, I don't get nauseous anymore, the only thing is that I'm kind of weak. But it'll be fine."

"Ok, Bunny."

"Hey, now that you're wearing my hat, I can call you bunny!"

"No you can't."

"Why not?" Fionna crossed her arms.

"I forbid you. That's why." He smiled.

"Alright guys, I'm ready to go." Cake had put her dulcimer on her back, then grabbed some bug milk.

They opened the portal and went through.


	12. Chapter 12

"This place doesn't change much, does it?" Cake said.

"No. Why would it? My mom is a soul stealer, you wouldn't expect her to do much decorating." Marshall floated in front of them "Now you guys have to promise not to go off on your own."

"Marsh, we've been in the Nightosphere before." Fionna said.

"It's different now. My mom has guards, plus all the demons that were here before. And You guys wil stick out because you're wearing bright colors. I brought one of my shirts for you so you wouldn't stick out so much, but that was before I knew Cake was coming. So just promise me."

"I promise." Fionna said, she was blushing.

"Me too." Cake said.

"Good. Now let's go to mom's castle." Marshall started floating toward the castle.

After about an hour of walking they stopped and sat near a big rock.

"I'm gonna play my dulcimer. Hope you guys don't mind." Cake said as she started playing.

Fionna and Marshall laughed quietly.

"So, Marsh, what's our plan?" Fionna asked.

"We get into the castle. Find my mom. Make her take off the amulet so we can actually talk to her. Ask her to take her blood bond off me. After that I was planning on winging it." Marsh shrugged.

"If there are guards, how are me and Cake going to get in?" Fionna said.

"You can wear the shirt I brought. Cake could disguise herself like a demon like last time. Couldn't she?"

"Yeah, that'll work." Fionna looked over at Cake, who was still playing her dulcimer.

"Sweet." Marshall floated behind Fionna and looked through her backpack. "Here." He tossed his shirt at her and took out the strawberries.

Fionna put the red plaid shirt on over her blue shirt and skirt.

Marshall looked up from the strawberries and started to laugh.

"What?" Fionna started to blush.

"My shirt covers your skirt. I didn't think I was that tall." Marshall said.

"You're just a few inches taller than me."

"Really?" Marshall put his feet on the ground. "Huh, I guess I am." He sucked the red out of another strawberry.

"You never told me why you don't drink blood." Fionna said.

"My mom used to drink blood, my mom is evil. I don't want to turn out like her."

"But doesn't she suck souls now?"

"Yeah, blood makes a vampire crazy, she tried souls and… Anyway I don't want to end up like that." Marshall looked sad.

"So, you're a vegetarian vampire." Fionna said.

"No."

"Yeah you are! Admit it." Fionna was smiling.

"Fine. I'm a veggie vampire." Marshall started laughing.

"Let's go you guys." Cake said as she picked up her dulcimer.

"Alright, make sure you turn into a scary demon monster." Fionna said.

Cake turned into the same one that she did when they went to save Marshall from the amulet that made him chaotically evil. "Like this."

"Yeah that'll do." Marshall said.

They got to the castle in another hour, but they were on the back side of it.

"Cake you stretch up, I'll float Fionna up." Marshall said.

"Maybe I should stretch her up, there would be less of a chance of her being brutally murdered." Cake said.

"Hey back off cat!" Marshall said.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Guys, don't fight." Fionna said.

"Fine. Marshall said as he picked her up by the waist and floated her to the top of the castle.

Cake got to the top and just glared at Marshall.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Fionna said. She was trying to break the tension.

Marshall showed them the way into the castle. They went through a door. Then down some stairs. Then down a hallway. Marshall stopped them at a big door.

"When we go through here there's no turning back. So Bunny, I want you to have your sword out. And Cake, keep your claws in." Marshall said.

Cake rolled her eyes. "Let's just do this already."

"Ok, I'm ready!" Fionna said. Her sword was in its crystal state.

Marshall opened the huge door. He was nervous.

Heather Abadeer was sitting in her throne telling demons what punishment they were sentenced. The whole scene was scary. Heather was changing the state of some demons, she was making bananas come out of others, then she was just making some explode.

Fionna gulped. She grabbed Marshall's hand. He pretended not to notice.

"Ready?" He whispered. Fionna nodded.

They all ran up to her and pulled the necklace off.

"Marshall Lee! Son! What are you doing in the Nightosphere? Come to take over?" Heather Abadeer said.

"I came to break your blood bond with me." Marshall said.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" She said.

"I just don't want it anymore, I don't want the evil that comes with it." Marshall said.

Heather Abadeer looked at Fionna. "What's SHE doing here. And why does her pet cat look like that?"

Cake turned back to normal.

"Bunny's here because I want her to be, and Cake isn't her pet!" Marshall said.

"Why so defensive Marshall? I don't care if the little human girl is your friend, I just don't want you dating a mortal, that's all." She said.

Fionna was as red as a tomato.

"Why do you even care! I can do whatever I want." Marshall said.

"I get it. You ARE dating the human girl. For your punishment I won't break the blood bond." She started laughing at him.

"UGH" Marshall yelled then opened the portal to Aaa. He went through.

"Why do you always mess things up for him?" Fionna yelled at her.

Mrs. Abadeer just stood there.

"I wanna know. What's your problem with him?"

"I want him to come back and take over the Nightosphere."

"Then why the math do you keep messing with Marsh?" Fionna was mad.

"Why don't you go save a prince or something? Isn't that what you do?"

Fionna opened the portal back up and went through. Cake followed her. They were in Marshall's living room. They heard music coming from upstairs. Cake just sat down on the hard couch and glared at the wall. Fionna went to the ladder to Marshall's bedroom.

Fionna stuck her head up into his room but stopped climbing.

He was singing about his mom. He had changed the words to the song he sang when the doorlord took their stuff.

Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect

Like all your little minions do

Sorry I'm not pure evil

Am I not bad enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

I must be such an inconvenience for you

Well

I'm just your problem

I'm just your problem

It's like I'm not - even your son

Am I?

I'm just your problem

Well

I- Shouldn't have to justify what I do

I- Shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist

I forget what landed me on your blacklist but

I- Shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you so

Why do I want to?

Why do I want to…

He turned around "Fionna?"

"Are you ok? I just got back and the portal took me here and I- I'm so sorry." Fionna blushed then climbed the rest of the way into his room.

"It's ok , Bunny." He floated over to her and put the Hat back on her head. She gave him back his shirt.

"We still need to break the blood bond." She said.

"Yeah I know. When I got back I was really mad. So I did that." He pointed over to the wall by his bathroom.

"You punched a hole in the wall?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I guess so." Marshall Lee shrugged.

"What the hey, Marsh!" Fionna said.

"I'm sorry, it's just… sometimes I can't control it." He said.

"I think our best bet is to just-" Fionna was interrupted by Cake waking in.

"What's up cat?" Marshall said.

"I'm going home, you guys." Cake said.

"Ok, Cake. I'll be home in a little while." Fionna said.

Cake left the room.

"I don't think she likes me." Marshall sat down on the bed.

"I think she's just mad." Fionna said.

"About this?" He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

_AT THE TREEHOUSE_

Cake opened the door and walked inside. She screamed.

"Gumball, you really need to stop breaking in here." Cake said.

"I was waiting for you, Fionna, and Marshall." He said.

"Well Fionna and Marshall are at his house. Probably being all lovey-dovey and junk." She said.

"Aren't you happy for them?"

"Not really. Marshall's dangerous. And I don't want Fionna to get hurt emotionally or physically. I just think he should leave her alone."

"I guarantee he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but if something did happen, I own a couple of wooden steaks." They started laughing.

"Alright Gumball, so what did you need?"

"Well, you know what happened last night, right?"

"That whole thing with FP? Yeah."

"Marshall isn't in trouble, but… I need to talk to him about it. I figured my best bet would be here because he's always checking in on Fi."

"Yeah, he is." Cake looked sad.

"Don't worry, Cake, he won't ever take her away from you."

_MARSHALL LEE'S HOUSE_

Marshall was sitting on his bed. Fionna's head was in his lap.

"Hey, Bunny?" Marshall said softly.

"Yeah, Marsh." She said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't know why I thought that would be so hard to say I just…"

They were interrupted by a crash from downstairs.

"Wait here." Marshall said.

"No way." Fionna slid down the ladder before he could say anything else.

Marshall grabbed his Axe Bass and went to his living room.

The Ice Queen was standing in the middle of the room.

"Oooh. So locking her in a cage worked?" Ice Queen said.

"What?" Fionna said.

"Dear, if you can't follow just sit and I'll talk to the boy." Ice Queen pushed Fionna onto the hard couch.

"I never locked her up."

"Oh, that's a shame. Just plan to stay in the friend zone forever then?"

"Actually I just played her a song. I don't own a cage."

Fionna was so confused at this conversation.

"So it did work out for you two?"

"Yeah." He smiled at Fionna."I'd say so."

"How wonderful!"

"Can someone please explain this to me?" Fionna said.

"My castle. This is what we talked about while you were frozen." Ice Queen said.

"So, you told Marsh that if he wanted to date me… He had to lock me in a cage." Fionna wasn't sure if she was going insane or if Ice Queen really did say that.

"Yes. But he seemed to go with Gumball's ideas more."

"They were less… forceful." He said.

"So you broke into his house just to see if things worked out?" Fionna said.

"Yes, well I must be going. Guntie is expecting a package and if I'm not there to sign for it she starts eating the mailman." She flew out the window.

"I'm still confused." Fionna said.

"It's pretty confusing." Marshall said. "Come on, I'll fly you home."

_THE TREEHOUSE_

Cake was sitting on the couch with Gumball waiting for Fionna and Marshall.

There was a knock at the door. Cake opened it.

"Hey Fionna! Marshall, Gumball wants to see you."

"Ok, Cake." He floated into the living room, went invisible, got right in front of Gumball, and right before he turned back visible, Gumball said "Hello Marshall." Marshall went visible.

"Ok, HOW!" Marshall said.

"I compared your average flight speed with the distance you had to fly. Simple math really." PG said.

"So you wanted to talk to me or something?"

"Yes, It's about FP."

"Don't worry I won't kill anyone else. Me and Bunny are trying to break the blood bond with my mom so I don't go crazy and kill anyone anymore."

"Uh… ok."

"So do you have to lock me up for life or am I good?"

"No, you have diplomatic community in Candy Kingdom, therefore no matter how heinous the act you can't ever be-"

"Ok, Bubba, I get it."


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry that I took so long to update. I have been beyond busy. I think I'm done being so busy for now, but no guarantees. Here's my next chapter, and again, Sorrry.**

"So, Marshall, I must be on my way." Gumball said.

"Wait, I need to talk to you. Can I go back to Candy Kingdom with you? It's kind of important." Marshall said.

"Sure." They went downstairs.

"Hey, we'll see you guys later." Gumball said.

"Ok, you guys." Fionna said. She and Cake were trying to get BMO out of a pile of treasure.

They left through the front door.

"Cake?" Fionna said as she pulled BMO out.

"Yeah, sugar?"

"He said it."

"Said what?"

"The L-word."

Cake's eyes widened like she had catnip.

"He did not!"

Fionna nodded.

"OOOOH! He did! Oh my glob, do you know what this means?" Cake said.

"No… Am I supposed to?" Fionna looked confused.

"Fionna, that vampire LOVES you. He is going to want to BITE you so you don't ever die."

"But, I don't think I want to be a vampire… I mean, just not yet. I think."

"Why don't you talk to him when he comes over tomorrow?"

"How do we know he's coming over tomorrow?"

"He hasn't left you alone since that thing with FP."

"Oh, yeah."

_THE CANDY KINGDOM_

"So what did you need, Marshall?" Gumball said.

"I told Bunny I loved her today. And I need you to do me a favor." Marshall said.

"What do you need me to do?"

Marshall smirked.

" I need you to talk to a certain prince that might hate me because I might've done something to him as a kid that might've scarred him for life."

"Which one?"

"The one that has pink hair and a big purple bowtie…" Marshall looked embarrassed. Gumball's eyes brightened.

"What the cabbage! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I just decided about an hour ago."

"And you are positive that you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

**You may ask "What the cabbage is happening here?" Well, it will be obvious soon enough.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fionna and Cake woke up the next morning and ate breakfast. Then they played BMO. Then they ate lunch. Cake went off to meet Lord Monochromicorn. Fionna fought Science Dog and Land Shark at 4:00. Cake came back. They ate dinner. Fionna took a shower. They went to bed.

Fionna was lying in her bed. Cake was in her drawer.

"Cake, I can't sleep." Fionna said.

"Why sugar?" Cake yawned.

"Well, I think it's because of what you said yesterday. How Marsh comes over every day, well he wasn't here today so now I feel all sad in my heart guts."

"Don't worry. You'll see him tomorrow."

_THE CANDY KINGDOM(_A week later)

"What do you mean no?" Marshall yelled.

"I mean I don't do favors for somebody who pulled my pants down in front of a girl I was about to ask out!" Engagement Ring Prince yelled.

"You were twelve!"

"Big deal! I'm not doing it!"

"Come on!"

"Marshall Lee you are a vile excuse for royalty."

"Jeez. Just help me out here!"

"No!"

"Then do it for Fionna."

There was silence for what felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds.

"She can do better."

"Are you kidding me? I love her! How can she do better than that? Please. Just remember when she saved you and all the other princes from the Ice Queen."

"NO!"

"Please. I'm sorry about what happened but I need your help."

"Not for you."

"Hey, please help Marshall. " Gumball said from the corner of the room. He had been standing there the entire argument.

"Why do you care, he isn't even your friend." ERP said.

"Yeah, he is. And no matter how wrong it sounds he and Fionna really do deserve to be together. So please help him."

ERP sighed. "Prove it."

"What?" Marshall said.

"Prove it. I have a no returns policy. Prove to me that you really, really want to do this."

"How?" Marshall said.

"That's up to you. Prove it, then I might help you out."

"Fine. I'll be right back." Marshall flew to his house and got his songbook. Then he flew back to Candy Kingdom.

"Here." He said as he handed it to ERP.

He flipped through the songbook. "So?"

"So, all but six of those are about Fionna." Marshall said.

"But there are like fifty songs in here."

"Thirty two."

"Alright. You've proven it. Come back to my store and we'll talk prices and such."

_WILDBERRY PRINCE'S TREEHOUSE_

"Thanks WP." Fionna said. As he sat down some meat pies.

"Thank you, Fionna, for rescuing me from the Ice Queen." He said.

"No biggie."

"Now I heard you and Marshall Lee were…"

"Yeah we are… Well, kind of. I actually haven't seen him in a week and he hasn't told me anything. I'm not being all obsessive or anything it's just, I don't know why he hasn't come to see me. I went over to his house a couple of days ago and he wasn't there."

"If he really loves you he'll come back."

"Thanks WP, but I just want to know what's going on." She said.

"Well, I heard he was at the Candy Kingdom yesterday."

Fionna was already halfway out the door. "Bye, WP."

Cake was still eating a pie while they were walking through the forest.

"So, why are we going to Candy Kingdom?" Cake said between swallows.

"I want to ask Gumball if he knows why Marsh hasn't been around."

"Alright."

A shadow flew over them. They looked up. The Ice Queen was carrying a frozen Prince Gumball away.

"Two in one day, that is so not cool." Fionna put her yellow sweater on and hopped onto Cake, who already had her snow booties on.

_THE ICE CASTLE_

"Give him back Ice queen!"

"Awww, come on. I just got him."

"I really, really need to talk to him so give him back now!"

"Wow, you won't even let me have an ounce of fun today? Do you really need him that badly?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, then you can have him. But you have to come back tomorrow and help me with something."

"Fine, what do you need help with?"

"Stealing a prince!"

"No."

"Fine then you're helping me shave Guntie before I'm letting Gumball go. "

"Why do you want to shave a penguin?" Fionna was slightly disgusted.

"Well this one." She held up a penguin. "Is trying to grow her hair out and It looks all scraggly and gross."

Fionna and Cake looked at each other. The penguin the Ice Queen had held up looked exactly like all the other penguins.

"Whatever, Ice Queen." She said.

They shaved the penguin.

"How's my pink penguin!" Ice Queen said to Guntie.

"Quak." The penguin said.

Ice Queen melted the Ice that Gumball was in.

"Here PG." Cake said as she pulled a blanket out of Fionna's backpack.

"Thanks you guys."

Cake took them back to Candy Kingdom.

"Have you seen Marsh?" Fionna asked.

"Yes, why?" Gumball said.

"I haven't seen him in a week, I'm kind of mad."

"Next time I see him I'll tell him to go to the treehouse, ok?"

"Yeah. Why was he here?"

"I'm not sure, he was kind of just here and gone." Gumball was lying.

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Let's go Cake."

They went back to the treehouse.

They went up to the living room and looked around "BEEMO!" Fionna yelled.

BMO landed on Fionna's shoulder. "BMO-chop! If this were a real attack, you'd be dead!"

"Getting better Beemo." Fionna said.

"Thanks. I've been practicing."

" Ready to go to soccer?" Cake asked.

"Yes. I am ready, Cake."

They left and Fionna sat down on the couch.

After awhile she started daydreaming.

"Hey, Bunny!" Marshall said as he floated over her.

She screamed.

"Got you."

"Dude! You don't talk to me for a week then show up all of a sudden and scare me. What is your problem?"

"Sorry about that. I've had a lot of stuff to do. Oh, and I figured out a way to break the blood bond." He said happily.

Fionna just glared at him.

Marshall started to sing a song he made up on the spot with no real tune.

Come on Bunny, you want to forgive me for being a jerk

I shouldn't have been such a jerk

Maybe if I say sorry one more time you will forgive me

But probably not cuz I was mean

So lets not fight and you can forgive me

Fionna started to laugh. "That's the best song you can make up?"

"No… Maybe. I brought you a present!"

"What is it?"

He kissed her.

"Alright. But next time you go missing I'm going to put garlic all over my house so you can't come in."

"Then I won't go missing again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They heard a door open. Cake and BMO walked into the living room.

"Hey guys." Marshall said.

"How dare you!" Cake yelled.

"What?" Marshall said.

"You're gone with no trace and just show up."

Marshall looked at Fionna. "I'm guessing I can't calm her down the same way I calmed you down."

"You could try but I don't think it would work. Might just make her madder." Fionna and Marshall started to laugh.

"This is not funny!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Sorry, kitty." Marshall said.

"Do NOT call me that!" Cake said.

"Calm your fur."

Cake's claws came out.

"Seriously cat, back off!"

Cake pounced at him. He just floated out of the way.

"Fine, I won't tell you what I can do to break the blood bond."

"Like I care!" Cake pounced again.

"Cake, stop!" Fionna said.

"I have no idea what you see in him, Fionna. Because all I see is vampire scum." Cake said.

"Thank you." Marshall smiled. "Best compliment I've had all day."

Fionna just ignored what they were saying.

"So, Marsh, how do we get the blood bond removed?" She said.

"Either get my mom to disown me, or kill her." Marshall said.

"If we killed you we wouldn't have this problem." Cake said.

"So we'll get her to disown you. How do we do that?" Fionna said.

"I could do something she disapproves of so much that she doesn't want me to be heir to the Nightosphere anymore." Marshall said.

"What could you do?" Fionna said.

"I have a few ideas." Marshall said. He smiled and leaned back in the air.

"Well, tell them to me." Fionna said.

"Just trust me, Bunny." He kissed her and flew out the window.

Cake watched in amazement. _That vile creature just kissed my baby sister! I will tear him apart! I will cut him into a billion pieces and drive a wooden steak through each one! I HATE him. He thinks he's so awesome, he is just evil. Pure evil. I HATE him._

"Bye, Marsh!" Fionna was waving out the window. Cake snapped out of it.

"What do you think he's planning, Cake?" Fionna said in a daze.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll make me hate him even more." Cake said.

"I like Marshall Lee. He always pretends to be scared when I jump out at him." BMO said.

"Well, I don't." Cake said.

"I wonder…" Fionna was still at the window, looking at nothing in particular.

"Honey, knowing him, It's not going to be that big of deal. He's probably just going vegan or something." Cake said.

"He already is, Cake." Fionna walked away and sat on the couch.

"I really don't care."

"Why don't you like him?"

"He is a no good jerk!"

"No he's not!"

"And he kissed you without my consent."

"He's kissed me before. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just don't like him. And I've hated him even more since he started dating you."

"Cake, are you jealous of Marsh?"

"What? No!"

"I won't ever replace you, I promise."

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna try to be nice."

"Good. Now let's play some video games!"

_WIZARD VILLAGE_

Marshall was inside the main building.

"Are you sure that it'll work, Bufa?" He said.

"Why must you doubt me, mortal?" She… They said.

"Because I know that wizards and witches trick people." Marshall said.

"Very true, Your ex-girlfriend was also a crafty one." Bufa said.

"Oh, Ashley, yeah glad I broke up with her." Marshall said.

"Now, for payment." Bufa said.

"Here." Marshall said as he handed Bufa something small and bluish-white.

"One diamond, and here is what you seek." Bufa handed Marshall a small red object.

"Razzamafoo!" Bufa said. Marshall disappeared.

_THE TREEHOUSE_

"HA! I win again!" Fionna said.

"Yeah, whatever." Cake said.

Marshall flew in through the window.

"Hey, Bunny, what's your favorite color?" He said.

"Why do you care?" Cake said.

"It's kind of hard to explain, so just tell me."

"Uh, It's blue." She said.

"How do you feel about the color red?" He said.

"It's defiantly a close second." She was smiling.

"Good. I'll see you later, Fionna." He flew out the window.

"That boy is up to something." Cake said.

"Yeah, why did he call me Fionna, he never does that." Fionna said.

"Well whatever it is, I hope it has to do with that stupid blood bond, I don't want him hurting you."

**Well, Cake decided to be overprotective this chapter! Don't worry Marshall will start making sense soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

_THE NEXT DAY_

There was a knock at the treehouse door.

Cake answered it.

"Gumball, you know I hate it when you show up this early." She said.

"Cake, it's six, you should be up by now." He said

"I do not wake up until seven."

"I've already done yoga and eaten breakfast."

"When did you wake up, midnight?"

"No, It was around four thirty."

Cake raised her eyebrows.

"Well make this quick, now that I'm awake I'm hungry." Just as Cake finished saying that, Fionna walked down the stairs.

"Who's at the door?" She said sleepily.

"Gumball." Cake said.

"Hey, Fionna! I came here to ask if you guys want to go to the Candy Kingdom tonight to see Marshall Lee's band perform. It would mean so much to him." Gumball said.

"I don't know, maybe." Fionna said.

"I don't want to." Cake said.

"Please, you have to, Marshall told me there would be a surprise near the end. Could you at least come for that? I've gotten you both front row tickets." Gumball seemed overly eager.

"We might make it." Cake said as she tried to slam the door shut.

"Ouch! Cake, that was my foot." Gumball said. He had had his foot just inside the doorway.

"You shouldn't have had your foot there."

"Just please go." He said as he handed them the tickets.

Cake took them over to Fionna, who was laying on the couch.

"So, do you want to go, Baby?" Cake asked.

"I dunno, maybe. He's been all weird lately."

"Then don't go, you know you don't have to."

"I'll go talk to him. Then I'll feel better."

An hour later Fionna was walking toward Marshall's house.

_MARSHALL'S HOUSE_

Marshall Lee was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, Playing air guitar and singing "Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train, And that you're headin' out to Hollywood. Girl, you been givin' me that line so many-" He jumped as there was a knock at the door.

He floated downstairs.

"what? Oh, Fionna! Hey, what's up?" He tried to lean on the doorframe, but never actually made it there, he fell forward.

"Haha, nice one, Marsh."

He smiled "Yeah, I uh… So what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask about your concert tonight."

"Bubba already gave you those? It's 7:15! I was about to go to bed!"

"He came over at six today."

"Wow, so what did you want to ask about it?"

"Oh, uh. I just wasn't sure if I should go."

"You HAVE to. Please, this means a lot to me."

"Ok, I'll go." Fionna looked slightly annoyed.

"I'll make sure it's worthwhile." Marshall grinned.

"I'm sure you will." Fionna turned around and left.

Marshall pulled his fingers through his hair and went back inside to get as much sleep as possible before his very important night.

_THE CANDY KINGDOM 7:30_PM

Marshall was backstage in the giant candy theater. He buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his bass. He started pacing around in the air.

"Dude, be calm bro. She's just a chick." A skeleton man said.

"I know she's just that to you, but to me she's everything. Has been since I took her house." Marshall said.

"You took the girl's house?" A lady skeleton asked. She was the drummer.

"Only for a while." He said.

"Well, in that case I would be worried too." She said.

_CANDY KINGDOM 7:35_PM

Marshall and his band came out on stage. They did their usual set of Marshall's original songs. "I'm Just Your Problem", "Fisherlady Song", "Fry Song", and a couple of others. Then they played a few the band had written. After all those Fionna was really happy she'd come to see the show.

"I have just one more song. It's a song from pre-Mushroom War times. I re-wrote some of the words to fit what I was trying to say. Fionna? Could you come up here?" A spotlight shone on Fionna. She walked up on stage. The band started to play. "This is for you, I hope I've gotten my point across with the re-write. Well, here goes."

"Hey lady-you got the love I need

Maybe more than enough

Oh Darling, Darling, Darling… walk a while with me

You've got so much, so much, so much…

Many have I loved - Many times have bitten

Many times I've gazed along the open road

Many times I've lied - Many times I've listened

Many times I've wondered how much there is to know

Many dreams come true and some have silver linings

I live for my dream and a life with you

Mellow is the man who knows what he's been missing

Many, many men can't see the open road

Many is a word that only leaves you guessing

Guessing 'bout a thing you really ought to know, ooh, oh, oh, oh

You really ought to know, oh, oh, oh…

The only thing I want to change

Is your last name" 

The band kept playing. "Fionna, I really love you. I have ever since I first met you. Will you please, uh, please, marry me?"

**You get major brownie points if you know the songs I had in here, here's a hint: first one was Aerosmith, the second was Led Zeppelin. **


	18. Chapter 18

Marshall was just sitting there, on one knee, with the ring in his hand, waiting for Fionna to answer. There were so many things going through her mind that she waited a few seconds before opening her mouth to answer. But before she could say anything there was a loud shriek from right under the stage.

A portal opened from the middle of the stage, it was black and looked like it went down forever. Marshall's mom came flying out and screamed again.

"NOOOOOO!" She cried.

Marshall smiled evilly. Fionna had a wide-eyed, extremely scared look in her eye.

"Marshall, you are NOT allowed to date or marry any mere mortal! I have told you over and over again!" Heather Abadeer shouted.

The candy people freaked out, some were crying, some were screaming. But none of them had ever stared Evil in the face before (Except Peppermint Maid).

"Mom, I love her. I asked her to marry me because I want to marry her!" Marshall yelled.

Cake stretched onto the stage and held onto Fionna. Some of the candy people hid under their chairs.

"I forbid you!" She screamed. She turned toward Fionna and flew forward.

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed. She hadn't brought her sword because she didn't think she'd need it.

Marshall's mom started to suck Fionna's soul out.

Marshall flung himself at his mom and made her stop. Fionna was laying down on the ground, confused and hurt.

Marshall stared at his mother with hatred in his eyes.

"No son of mine will ever marry a mortal!" She yelled at him

"Then I guess I'm not your son!" He screamed.

"Fine, I take away your connection to me! You are on your own Marshall!" She Screamed as she vanished.

Marshall ran up to Fionna and helped her up.

"Why are you smiling, Marsh? Your mom just disowned you and I couldn't even help." Fionna looked sad.

"Don't you get it, Bunny?" He said. "The blood bond is broken, I have no chaotic evil left in me. But I still think there's some pranking evil left." He smiled.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I will marry you, but I want to wait until I turn eighteen in a few months."

"Deal." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "If you keep this on you can be deathless too. There's no way to make me mortal, so I got you this ring so you could live forever… with me."

"But, what about all my friends, and Cake?"

"I'm sorry Fionna."

"It will be ok. And if we ever find a way to turn you mortal then we will."

"I love you, Bunny." He hugged her.

The whole audience cheered. Fionna and Marshall jumped, they had forgotten everybody was there.

"I love you too, Marsh." She said.

**That's the end. Sorry to see it go. What did you guys think?**


End file.
